


Бездна

by He_Xuan



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Breathplay, M/M, PWP, WTF OE MEN 2019, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He_Xuan/pseuds/He_Xuan
Summary: Валентин и Арно пробуют кое-что новое в их отношениях.





	Бездна

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
> Бета Аларис.
> 
> Предупреждения: модерн-АУ, breath play, элементы БДСМ

* * *  
  
Кровать словно плыла над бездной, и Арно плыл вместе с ней. Цепи, которыми кровать крепилась к потолку, тихо позвякивали в такт их с Валентином медленным движениям. Стеклянный пол с иллюзией пропасти добавлял пикантности происходящему — Арно казалось, что он висит в пустоте и вот-вот рухнет вниз.  
  
Плавность толчков Валентина и острота адреналина кружили голову. А Валентин намеренно не торопился, подолгу задерживаясь внутри Арно, давая ему возможность насладиться чувством заполненности. Арно нравился этот контраст ощущений и восприятия происходящего.  
  
Что ему не нравилось, так это кольцо у основания члена, не позволяющее ему кончить, но Валентин настоял, поскольку: «Ты совершенно не умеешь сдерживаться дольше пяти минут». Арно мысленно хмыкнул — ну, а как тут сдержаться, если Валентин творит с ним такое?  
  
— Ты позволишь?  
  
Арно помнил, о чем они договаривались, но все равно сделалось немного страшно. Из упрямства он кивнул. Ему давно хотелось попробовать, и (разумеется) именно с Валентином. Просто не хватало решимости.  
  
Глаза Арно завязывать не стал, наоборот, из-за стеклянного пола и ощущения падения ему хотелось видеть все. Но когда плотная ткань ошейника легла на тонкую кожу горла, нервно сглотнул.  
  
Валентин действовал осторожно и аккуратно, постепенно затягивая ошейник, и наматывал поводок на руку. Арно застонал, но дыхание перехватило, и он запрокинул голову, повинуясь поводку, чувствуя, как Валентин начал двигаться быстрее. Потолок был зеркальным, и Арно выхватил взглядом их силуэты. Смущение от того, насколько пошло все смотрится, пришло одновременно с волной возбуждения, накрыло, не позволяя думать ни о чем.  
  
Перед глазами заиграли черные точки, но Арно все еще мог хрипло дышать. Голова чуть кружилась, ему казалось, что он падает, или летит, или плывет куда-то, медленно, в вакууме, и почему-то это не было неприятным или неправильным.  
  
Арно потянулся снять кольцо, но руки по-прежнему были надежно зафиксированы наручниками. Пожалуй, он никому и никогда не смог бы дать подобной власти над собой, но Валентину он всецело доверял, хотя и был сейчас абсолютно беззащитен.  
  
— Хочу, — еле слышно выдохнул он, задыхаясь одновременно от желания и недостатка кислорода.  
  
Он почти не почувствовал, как Валентин снял с него кольцо, но начал подаваться назад, сам насаживаясь до конца на его член. Быстрее, глубже, еще и еще! Поводок дернулся назад, дыхание перехватило, перед глазами на мгновение стало темно .  
  
Разрядка оказалась яркой и ошеломительной, и, пожалуй, впервые Арно действительно ощутил нечто похожее на полет в полном его смысле.  
  
— В душ идти сможешь или пока не в состоянии? — деловито осведомился Валентин, освободив его от наручников.  
  
— Издеваешься? — усмехнулся Арно и поморщился, дотронувшись до горла.  
  
— Я перестарался?  
  
— Нет. Было классно.  
  
— Но?..  
  
— Но, кошки тебя раздери, мне теперь придется носить шарф или свитер некоторое время. Посреди лета.  
  
— Если это — твоя единственная претензия, то, пожалуй, шалость удалась.  
  
Арно рассмеялся и запустил в Валентина ошейником.


End file.
